The present invention relates generally to rechargeable batteries for portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a rechargeable battery including multiple interfaces for charging the battery pack and powering a portable electronic device.
Portable electronic devices are typically powered by attaching a rechargeable battery or battery pack to a power connector located on the electronic device. The rechargeable battery houses power cells that hold a charge for a finite period of time. After the charge in the power cells has been depleted, the battery pack must be recharged for further use. The typical battery pack includes a connector that is used to connect the battery pack to the portable electronic device as well as a charger that is used to recharge the battery pack. Some battery packs will connect to multiple devices but may not power a respective device due to a variety of reasons.